Friends Forever
by AEMT-Wonder
Summary: Someone named Minnow was thought to be a squib, but finally shows sings of magic. His family hates him and he feels alone until he meets someone by the name of Newt...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I Am FINALLY going to make a Fantastic Beats story! :D**

 **I do NOT own Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, but I do own my character.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

"My first year!" said an excited Newt. He was at the 9 3/4 station with his mom, Ms Scamander.

"I am so excited for you my son!" She exclaimed. She hope that he would find a friend. Newt never really had one because everyone thought he was weird. Being a child who loved beast made him weird, she thought.

The train was soon pulling in and Newt couldn't stop jumping,"It's here! It's here, Mom. It's here!" He kept repeating.

His Mom just smiled. She remembered her first year, but only briefly.

Children were piling into the red train, and Newt turned around to say goodbye.

"Bye Mom!" He said and hugged her.

She hugged him back and they both parted, "Make some friends my love."

"I will try." He said sadly.

"You will. I know you will. Now go, or you will miss your train!"

Newt picked up his stuff and walked to the train. He was walking down the isle and was trying to find an empty room. He finally found one and popped his head into it and said, "Is this place taken?"

A boy with freakishly black hair and piercing purple eyes looked up at him,"No. It's not. It's just me."

Newt smiled, "Oh good!" he walked right in and sat down.

The boy just stared at him.

Newt held out his hand, "My name is Newt Scamander."

The boy still just stared at him. Newt put down his hand. _This seems a little awkward,_ thought Newt.

"My name is Minnow Flisher." The boy said.

Newt smiled even wider," Nice to meet you Minnow!"

Newt got up and went to the window to find his mom. He found her and waved,"HI MOM!" he yelled.

Minnow stood up and stood next to Newt.," You have your mom here with you?"

Newt was a little surprised,"Why wouldn't she?"

He just shrugged.

After a few more minutes, the train finally pulled out and Newt waved his mom a goodbye. They both sat down when the station was nothing but a little speck in the distant.

"So...Do you have any friends?" asked Newt.

The boy shook his head," No, I do not."

Newt smile again,"Want to become my friend?"

Minnow was perplexed. "Why me?"

"Why not?" Newt said.

Minnow stood up walked toward the door, "You must not know my father then." and went out of the little room.

* * *

 **Nearing Hogwarts...**

Minnow had come back and went to sleep. Newt really wanted to become friends with him, but something was wrong with Minnow. Something seemed to push Minnow away from the world.

Newt soon saw and heard children running around. _We must be getting closer,_ thought Newt.

Minnow made a noise and Newt looked at him. He was still sleeping, but something was wrong. Minnow let out a moan and turned in his sleep.

 _He's just having a nightmare,_ Newt said to himself.

Minnow suddenly let out a cry and fell onto the floor. Newt ran to his side,"You alright?' he asked.

Minnow was curled up in a ball and Newt could hear that he was crying. Minnow looked up and found Newt looking at him.

"What happened?" He asked, tears streaming down his face.

"I think you had a nightmare." Newt said.

Minnow shuddered,"Did I say anything?" he wondered out loud.

"No, you didn't."

Minnow sat up and said," Please don't say this to anyone, but I have a secret."

Newt was surprised and simled, "Why me and not anyone else?"

Minnow smiled, "Because for some strange reason, I trust you."

"Does this mean you are my friend?"

"Yes!"

Newt stood up and held out his hand,"Take it," He said to Minnow.

Minnow took it and Newt helped him up.

"I can read minds."

Newt suddenly let go of Minnow's hand and Minnow fell into his seat.

"I am so sorry!" Newt exclaimed. He sat next to Minnow.

"It's fine. That is most people's reactions."

Newt smiled mischievously,"We should do something."

"Like what?" Minnow asked.

Newt got up and went out of the room with Minnow on his heals. Newt walked down a few doors until he came to a full room.

"Can you tell me what they are all thinking?"

Minnow blanched,"No! No no no no." and he ran back to their room.

Newt felt bad. What did he do wrong? He followed Minnow back to their room. He found Minnow sitting and looking out he train's window. Newt sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry." Newt said.

"I know." Minnow replied.

Newt had to smile at that. Minnow was after all, like he said, was a mind reader.

"Why didn't you want to read their minds? Personally I would!" Newt said.

Minnow looked up sadly, "My father abused my power..."

Newt sat there shocked. Why would he do that to his one son?

"I'm sorry! I won't ask you again." Newt promised.

Minnow smiled, "Thanks."

And rest of the ride to Hogwarts they both talked with each other, non-stop. This was going to be one strong relationship!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm not so sure I want to continue, but if you all like it please tell me and I will post some chapters for you all! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually made another chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Years Later...**

Newt was tired. After two years of House -Elf Relocation, he was finally in the Beast's Division. He was going all over the world to learn about them. That part made him tired. Going over oceans and over land made him tired. He never really stopped. He just kept on going.

Right now he was in Australia, learning as much as he could. He found the Billywig and sights of a dragon called an Antipodean Opaleye. He discovered that they actually migrated from New Zealand! He kept a notebook handy if he needed to write down anything quickly.

Most of the time he was by himself, but he did find friends along the way. He had one once...

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

"Look! The Sorting Hat!" Newt exclaimed.

Minnow smiled,"I see it too!"

Both boys were going to be sorted soon, along with other newbies. It was an exciting time.

An old lady with a green cape came walking up and said to the new kids,"When I call you name, please come forward and sit here."

There was moment of silence then, "Newt!"

Newt looked over at Minnow and he smiled,"I'm first!" He walked over to the stool and sat down. The lady placed the hat down and it slid down over Newt's head. After a minute, the Hat cried,"HufflePuff!"

The Hufflepuff house cheered as Newt walked up to his new mates.

The Lady kept calling names until he was the last one left, "Minnow," she said. He walked over and sat down. She placed the Hat on his head and everything suddenly went black.

"Mmmmm...very interesting. Definitely Slytherin, but-"

 _No!_ Minnow thought, _I want to be with my new friend, Newt..._

 _"_ Do you want to be in Hufflepuff?" The Hat asked.

 _Yes!_ Minnow thought with all his heart.

"Then so be it. Hufflepuff!"

The Lady pulled the hat off of Minnow and ran over to his new friend.

"You're with me!" Newt said, barely sitting on the bench.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," someone said.

"Hello!" a girl's voice echoed.

Minnow smiled,"Hello everyone!"

It was an exciting night...

* * *

 **Back with Newt.**

Newt sighed. Those were the good old days, when he had a friend. He wondered what had become of Minnow. Newt shrugged. It didn't matter. They were no longer friends.

Newt was at the dock of Australia and was ready to sail back to Great Britain.

"Home sweet home." Newt said and grabbed his baggage.

* * *

 **What is wrong with Minnow's and Newt's relationship? Find out in my next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I would have had this chapter out sooner, but I messed up. I had just finished with my new chapter and was about to save it when I had to log in. So I logged in, but all my hard work disappeared! I had to write it all over again! How frustrating :( But I did it and I hope you all enjoy it. :D**

* * *

 **Great Britain.**

Newt had just left the dock and was now heading back to his house. He needed to clean up his place and start a bath. A nice warm bath...But no! He need to also check on his beasts! He almost forgot about them. The things he had learned about them!

Newt turned a corner and found his apartment building. He walked in and up the flight of stairs. He took out his key and was about to unlock his door, but found that is was already open. Newt put down his case and quietly took out his wand. Some one was in here for some reason. He didn't know if they were dangerous or not, but just to be safe...

Newt flew open his front door and raised his wand. He looked around and started to walk slowly to the other room. He turned the corner and found the most surprising thing ever.

He found Minnow lying on his living room floor. Newt walked up cautiously to Minnow and lay next to him.

"Minnow?" Newt asked.

Nothing.

Newt touched Minnow and found blood on his own fingertips. Something had happened to Minnow, and it wasn't good. Newt lifted Minnow and dragged his to his bathroom. That bath had to wait. Newt sighed. He was hoping to get one.

* * *

 **Hours Later.**

Minnow woke up and found that he was laying on a bed. He sat up and saw that his wounds were cleaned and bandaged. He swung his feet over onto the floor and tried to stand up, but it hurt! He sat back down. It seemed that Newt was back home. What did he remember last?...

* * *

 **A Flash Back.**

"Give us the money." a man, with a german accent, said.

"I want the item first." Minnow said.

They were both in an alley and Minow was going to get a dragon's egg. It was of course illegal, but this was going to help him. He just needed the egg.

"NO! I want the money first!" The man said, losing his patience.

Minnow raised his hands in defeat and smiled, "Fine. You win." He reached into his pocket, but grabbed his wand instead. Just one spell...

The man was faster. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Minnow, "Nice try. Now the money."

Shoot! Minnow now had to give the Money. And by the way he didn't really have it. He thought he could just knock out this man and grab the egg.

Minnow lost his smile and said," I forgot it. I need to go back to my house."

The Man shook his head, not wanting to believe it, "Now or you're going to regret it!"

Minnow looked behind the man,"What the-"

The Man looked behind him and Minnow took that chance to whip out his wand and said, "Confundus!"

The man fell down and Minnow took that chance to run. Minnow thought he had escaped, but apparently the man had brought back up. Men came around a corner and pointed their wands at him. Minnow pointed his wand at them but was knocked out.

He woke up and found cuts all over him.

"The work of Sectumsempra..." he whispered.

He slowly got stood and tried to walk. It didn't work. He fell back down instead. He neede to apparate. He thought of Newt's door and, with a pop, he disappeared.

At Newt's door he took out his wand and said, "Alohomora."

The door opened and he half dragged, half crawled, to the living room and he passed out.

* * *

 **Back at Newt's House.**

Minnow sighed. He hated what he had done to Newt, but for some reason Newt had helped him. He didn't really deserve it.

Newt came walking in and looked at Minnow. Their was a moment of an awkward silence, but he finally said, "Well, you seem to be well."

Minnow nodded, "All thanks to you."

He nodded, "I need to go tend to something. I made some dinner. You can grab yourself some if you are hungry." and he left without another word.

Minnow shook his head. Sometimes he was so dumb. He tried to stand again and this time it didn't hurt as bad. He slowly walked over the door and into the other room.

Sure enough, Newt had made some dinner. It was stew with some bread and butter at the side. Why was Newt being so nice to him?

Minow sat down and ate the warm meal before him. When he finished he stood and found Newt watching him.

"Why don't you sit with me?" asked Minnow.

Newt answered," I don't want to sit with a murder."

Minnow stood up, "You know it wasn't my fault!"

Newt shrugged, "The trial said other otherwise."

Minnow hung his head. He remembered feeling betrayed. No one believed him and it hurt, but what had Newt felt? Even worse, he thought.

"I'm sorry Newt-" Minnow started, but was cut off.

Newt raised his hand for silence, "I know what you did and I know we've had a bad past. The both of us I mean, but how about starting over?" he wondered

Newt walked up to Minnow and put out his hand,"Hi, my name is Newt. What is yours?"

Minnow smiled,"It's Minnow."

"Want to become friends?"

"Why would you want to become friends with me? I almost killed you!"

Newt shook his head, smiling,"You're doing it all wrong."

Minnow cocked his head playfully, "And how am I supposed to do it?"

Newt laid his hand on Minnow's shoulder,"Just read my mind, I think you'll figure it out."

They both laughed and walked over to the table and sat down. They talked far into the night, catching up on things. It was just like the good old days!

* * *

 **YAY! It actually saved this time! A bonus point for me! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned!. Don't you like smiley faces? ;)**

* * *

 **Newt's Apartment.**

Minnow turned in his sleep. He still had trouble with dreams. They always followed him and they never left his side. They were mostly bad, but once in a great while he had a good one. This night though, it was bad, really bad.

He was dreaming about the night that he almost killed Newt. In the real world though, he didn't succeed, but in his dreams, he did. He could heard the cry of pain as Newt fell to the ground. He looked down at him and Newt said, "You're a monster..."

He could see the rage and enmity in Newt's eyes. There was no friendship in them, just cold dark hatred. That part always hurt him. He wasn't a monster, was he? The dream went on and his father congratulated him, saying, "You are becoming just like me...son."

Minnow cried, "NO! NEVER!" and he woke up.

He opened his eyes and found a worried Newt.

"What happened?" Newt asked, knowing Minnow's condition. Minnow sat up and looked away. After a minute or so Minnow finally said something.

"Do you think I'm a monster?' He asked quietly.

"What!? Never!" Newt said, "What gave you that idea?"

A tear slowly fell down Minnow's face, "You always say that in my dreams."

Newt touched Minnow's face and Minnow looked back at him. There was no coldness in them, and no hatred either, just plain old concern.

"I will never think that. Hear me? You aren't a monster."

Minnow nodded. He was just silly of thinking of such things. Newt stood up and walked to the door.

He paused at the doorway and looked back at Minnow. "If you need anything, just come get me. Okay?"

Minnow nodded at he slid back into his covers. Newt was always so nice. Minnow wondered if he started to like him. Did he like him? He shook his head. Something for another day. He closed his eyes and soon, he back in the same bad dream.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I wanted to show you his problem with dreams. The next one will be better, I promise! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMILEY FACE :D! I have returned!**

* * *

Minnow woke up tired. His dreams did that to him. Of all the dreams he wished that the one with Newt wouldn't repeat. Minnow sighed, he swung his feet out of bad and onto the wooden floor. What was Newt doing today?

"Only way to find out is by getting up." he said to himself. He always had a hard time getting up. He was NOT a morning person. He got up and walked out into the hallway. He smelled something like...French Toast? Apparently Newt still knew him.

* * *

 **Hogwarts.**

"Get up Minnow! We'll be late for breakfast!" Newt said, shaking Minnow awake.

"Go away!" Minnow whined.

"GET UP!" Newt ordered.

Minnow opened his eyes and saw an annoyed Newt looking at him

"Fine," Minnow said,"I'll get up."

"We have only five minutes to get to the hall." Newt said and closed the door.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

Both boys rushed into the hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Good morning Newt." said a girl who was also new to the house.

"Good morning!" Newt said cheerily.

Today, breakfast was French Toast.

"Was is that!?" Minnow said, looking at it with disgust.

Newt laughed,"It's french toast you silly."

"I've never had it."

Newt's eyes widened, "Never?"

"Never." Minnow replied.

You should try some,, it's good. It will also taste better if you put some butter and syrup on it."

"Ummm. Thanks...I think."

Newt pushed Minnow's shoulder,"Go on. Try it!"

Minnow rolled his eyes and took a bite. It was...actually good! He took another bite,"It is good." Minnow said through a mouth full.

Newt smiled,"I told you so."

And they both finished breakfast, Minnow finding a new breakfast meal.

* * *

 **Back at Newt's House.**

"You remember." Minnow said as he walked into the kitchen.

Newt looked up and smiled, "Of course I would, why would I forget?"

Minnow shrugged. He had many reasons, but didn't say anything. They both sat down and ate in silence. When they finished, Newt cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Minnow wondered.

"Minnow...I need to ask you something." Newt said, fiddling with his fingers

"And what would that be?" Minnow asked, wondering where this was going.

"I...am...Oh how do I say this." Newt said and looked into Minnow's eyes, "I am making a book"

"You are?" Minnow said, perking up a little.

"Yes, about our magical beast."

Minnow's eyes widened,"You don't mean...Dragons!?"

"Yes. Dragons and, of course, other fantastic beasts."

"Where would you find them?"

Newt smiled,"That's what my books going to be about. Where you can find magical beasts."

"And what's this got to do with me?"

Newt took Minnow's hand,"I want you to come with me!"

Minnow's mouth opened, but he was speechless,"M-m-me?" he finally spit out.

Newt smiled,"Of course!"

He took his hand back" But...what!?" Minnow said, still trying to take it all in.

"Please come with me. I want you to." Newt said with big puppy eyes.

Minnow sighed, and gave in, "Fine. I'll go with you. On one condition."

Newt cocked his head listening.

"I don't want to be the first one to go into a cave or some strange place."

Newt grinned, "Deal!"

Newt waved his wand and their plates cleans themselves and were put away.

"Time to get ready." Newt said and walked to his room.

Minnow smiled to himself. Him, going with Newt to find beasts. That sounded crazy. No...It _was_ crazy! Newt was going to become a famous wizard and he, Minnow, was going to be in the middle of it all!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned! :D**

* * *

Minnow walked to the living room and sat down on Newt's couch. He needed to get back to his own place, but he was worried. The men he tried to steal from might have found where Minnow lived. He didn't want to meet them again. Maybe he could ask Newt a favour.

Minnow stood up and went to Newt's room. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

"Newt," asked a worried Minnow, "Are you in there?" Again, there was no answer.

Minnow walked in and found no Newt. All he found was a bed, sink and an old brown suitcase. Where would Newt be? Just as he wondered that, the brown suitcase opened and he heard...some kind of creaking. Was that wooden stairs?

Newt's head popped up smiling and, "Well, that wasn't difficult." He turned around and found a perplexed Minnow.

"H-h-how...what!?" Minnow asked.

Newt, still smiling, said,"I have some of the beasts here already!"

Minnow just stood there, amazed, "How?"

"Come, I'll show you!" and Newt's head disappeared.

Minnow walked over to the suitcase and stepped down into the mysterious place. As he entered the case he found that there was a room down there. He was soon in an old looking hardware shop.

"Where...Where am I?" asked Minnow, who had no clue what so ever.

"This is where I keep my beasts, my magical beasts!" Newt said, picking something up.

"What is that?" Minnow asked, walking up to Newt. It looked like a green stick.

"This is a Bowtruckle. They can pick locks and defend their home, which is by the way a tree. They are very hard to find since they live on trees and look like them. This one is named Pickett. I have others, but this one had attachment issues, and am I talking gibberish again?"

Minnow smiled,"No, but you do like to talk."

Newt just shook his head and smiled.

They went around Newt's magical world and Newt showed Minnow all his beasts. Minnow still loved the Bowtruckles. They were small and cute! And of course Newt had a Puffskein! He loved Puffskeins. He had one once.

"Well, that's all of them!" Newt said.

"This is amazing!" Minnow said.

Newt nodded in agreement.

They both walked back up and, with a click, Newt closed the case of the amazing world. Minnow finally came back to reality.

"Where am I going to get clothes?" Minnow said, panicking.

"Why not your place." asked Newt.

Minnow shook his head, "You wouldn't understand..."

"Just tell me." Newt said.

Minnow looked into the brown eyes and he have in, "I...I was..."

"Yes?" Newt said, wondering what was wrong with Minnow.

"I was going to steal a dragon's egg."

Newt stood still and was silent for a few moments. Minnow just looked at him and he understood, by reading his mind, that Newt wasn't really happy. Newt just shook his head and started to walk out of the room. Minnow's mind began to race. Was he mad? Was he going to call someone? Or worse, would he unfriend him?

"Wait. Aren't you going to yell at me or something?" Minnow cried.

Newt turned around. All he did was look at Minnow and for some reason, Minnow felt even worse.

"I am just sad for you my friend. That's all." and he walked into the other room.

Minnow felt so horrible! He felt like this on that dreadful night... He shook his head, he was not going to bring that memory up. He followed Newt when something hit him in the head and he blacked out.

* * *

 **I know it was a lame chapter (Another on Neely? What's wrong with you) I AM SO SORRY! Please tell me if you enjoyed it or not. I hope the next chapter will be better...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Another chapter! :D**

* * *

Minnow woke up and his head hurt like crazy. Where was he and who the heck hit his head? He tried to stand up, but he found that he was chained to the floor. The floor seemed cold and it only helped with Minnow's mood. Whoever did this to him was going to-

But he was cut off. He was cut off by the last voice he wanted to hear, "Hello my son."

It was his Dad. Malumo Flisher. That's what his dad's name was. He hated him with a passion.

"What?" He said. He could hear his own hatred in his own voice.

"Don't be like that. What's wrong with you? I am your dad, what is there to be mad about?" Malumo said.

Minnow pulled his hands wanting to strangle this person who was his dad.

"You know perfectly well why I hate you." Minnow said, enmity radiating from him.

His father walked up to Minnow and knelt in front of him. Malumo seemed to be studying him, like he was trying to find the best to destroy him.

"Who is Newt?" His father asked.

Minnow's eyes widened. How did he know? Worst of all, what were they doing with him? Minnow wished he hadn't moved. His father had a sharp eye for detail.

"So you do know him," His father said smiling, "That's good."

"And what do you want from me?" Minnow asked, knowing that's why his father brought him here.

His father smiled mockingly, "Me? Needing something from you?"

Minnow just glared,"There is something! You _always_ need from me.

His father's smile disappeared," And do you know what that is?"

Minnow nodded his head. Fear started to creep into him. He knew what his father was about to ask from him. He knew because, they both were in the same position the first day his father knew of his powers. It felt like just yesterday...

* * *

 **That day that changed Minnow's life...**

"Hello, my son." Malumo said.

Minnow looked away, he hated him.

"Look at me when I talk please," His father said, losing his patience.

Minnow looked up and glared at him.

"That's a good boy. Now, in three years your sister, Melinda, is going to be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Are you?"

"No sir." Minnow said, tears threatening to come out.

"And why is that?" His father said, sneering.

"It's because I am a squib."

"That's correct! And you know how your father feels about that."

"He hates me because I no magical abilities." Minnow responded.

"Yes! And if you do have any magical abilities, tell me." ha he pushed past his son.

The tears finally came and Minnow ran upstairs. He slammed his bedroom and cried. He felt so alone. No one loved him, because he was nothing. He was just plain old human.

There was a knock and the door opened. Melinda stood in the doorway.

"What is it?" Minnow asked.

"It's time for dinner."

Minnow smiled. Melinda was the only one that cared for him. She felt so bad that he wasn't magical. This was the only person in the world who actually loved him for who he was.

Minnow walked down stairs with his sister and they both sat down. It was such a bland meal and a quiet meal. Minnow just looked down at his plate.

 _Why are you even sitting next to your sister? She should sit beside me._

"Why!? Because I'm a squib?" Minnow yelled at his father.

Malumo just started at Minnow in disbelief.

"How?...I didn't say anything."

"But I heard you! Why are you even sitting next to your sister? She should sit beside me. That's what I heard!" Minnow said increasing his the level of his voice.

"I didn't say anything...I thought it..."

Everyone stared at Minnow. He wanted to shrink. Did he do something bad? Was he going to be punished?

Malumo stood up,"I think...I think Minnow is a... _wizard._ "

Minnow just stared in belief. He was? How?

"I am?" Minnow asked his dad.

He nodded, but seemed to be lost in thought, "Yes..."

Minnow sat there. His feelings were all mixed up. He was? That was good!...Right?

"Yes, I _thought_ that, and if you heard it then that means you can read minds."

Wait, he can? He could read minds?

"Yes! You can read minds, so you are a wizard. And if you are a wizard..."

"Then I go to Hogwarts?" Minnow asked, wanting it to be true.

"Yes..." But his father didn't seem pleased.

Minnow was so excited! Hogwarts! Wow, he couldn't believe it...

Soon after his father found out, he put Minnow to work. First, it was small things, like look into his family's heads, but it started to get worse. His father started to ask him to use it on other people.

Minnow would ask,"Why?" but all his father only said, "Don't ask, just do.

So it just became habit. Most of the time Minnow didn't even know half of the information he relayed to his father, but for some reason, he knew that he wasn't good information, or even information that his father could legally have. It made him angry that his father used him, but what else was he going do? He felt so alone...

* * *

 **Present Day.**

"I won't do what you ask." Minnow said through gritted teeth.

His father sighed, "That is a shame you know."

Minnow didn't know what he was getting at, but it didn't sound good at all.

His father walked over to Minnow and kneeled in front of him,"I know what will change your mind," and then he smirked.

Minnow suddenly felt fear slowly creep into him. He knew his father really well and Minnow knew that his father always had something up his sleeve.

"What are you going to do? Kill me!?" asked Minnow, even though he knew that wasn't true.

His father smiled even bigger,"No. I want to see you in pain, but in a whole _different way_." And he then waved his hand.

The doors opened and His father's guards came in holding a man that looked beaten. Minnow's heart dropped down onto the floor. It couldn't be who he thought that was.

"No..." Minnow breathed.

His father grinned, though it wasn't for fun," Yes. It's your little friend, Newt."

Minnow wanted to cry. Not Newt! His father was going to hurt him!

* * *

 **Yep. I did it. I ended it there people! What will happen next? Read my next chapter to found out!(When my next chapter is out lol) And like always, please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have returned! I should have done this a long time ago, but I will do this now(It's something I like to do). My Followers of this awesome story are:** **SeleneAlice, Sumoonset, Toy2711, redhoodfan, violet day. Well I think that's all of them. I am glad you are all ready my story. If it weren't for all of you I wouldn't even be typing this story.**

* * *

Minnow wanted to cry. What was his father going to Newt?

His father walked over to Newt and kneeled in front of him," Now, what will I do to you?"

Minnow pulled on his chains,"No! Please don't hurt him!"

Malumo looked over and grinned,"Well well well. You do care for him."

He looked back at Newt," I am going to enjoy this so much..."

Malumo picked up his wand and pointed it at Newt.

That's when things got crazy. Newt suddenly swung his leg out and knocked Malumo to the ground. He sprang up with a smile and a wand in his hands.

"How?-" Minnow started.

Newt came running over,"I have my ways, but I need to get you free."

He reached into his pocket and produced Pickett. The little green figure hopped off of the hand and onto Minnow chains. He soon went to work.

"That how..." Minnow smiled.

As soon as Minnow was free, Newt picked up his Bowtruckle and both wizards ran out of the room.

"What happened to you?" Newt asked.

"I...don't want to talk about it." Minnow said.

"Fine by me. Do you know how to get out of here?" Newt asked, stopping at hall that had three different ways.

Minnow nodded sadly,"No, I don't."

Newt smiled, "We could always apparate."

"Yes, but I want to know where my father does his work." and he took the hall to the left, with Newt right behind him.

They took a corner and found more of Malumo's hench-wizards.

"On second thought," Minnow said, looking at Newt," Let's just Apparate." and they did.

* * *

 **Wow, another chapter done :D Sorry for the lack of updates people, but I'll try to do better in the future!**


End file.
